A Beginners Journey
by Wolf-Ghoul
Summary: "A Beginners Journey" will tie in with my story of "The Last of The Masters", and I will be revealing information with this story as to what will happen in the other. The protagonist may differ from chapter to chapter so i apologise in advance! Please R&R!
1. The Beginning Step!

**A Beginners Journey**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories about it**

 **Chapter One: The Begining Step!**

"Now Golduck, use Icebeam!" Shouted Misty, the red headed water master ordered her azure pokemon to use. Golduck jumped into the air, above my Poliwrath, opened its beak and a torrent of ice came blasting from it. I had to think quickly, my Poliwrath had already battled against her Starmie and Azumarill, so it already had low health. "Poli, absorb the energy from the ice beam into your Ice Punch!" Poli stood up on the white disk that floated above the water and looked up at Golduck, the incoming Ice beam just ahead, Poli's hand glew a shiny white colour, and then it hit the incoming Ice Beam, its hand being incased by the ice power. Poli flinching due to the amount of energy that it takes to fend off the attack and transfer the energy into a move of our own.

I could see from where I was standing that Misty had a grin on her face "I see that you're using the same technigue you used back in the Ace Card tournament, I must say that it's a very interesting strategy, one I've only seen two, maybe three people use before... But it still wont be enough to defeat me. Golduck, fall into the water!" Golduck looked to the water master Misty and nodded, allowing itself to fall in freefall.

"Poli, use your other fist to use focus punch on the falling Golduck!" Poli nodded, its other hand glowing white and then he jumped towards Golduck, who was facing the water, getting ready to plummet into the ground and be immersed in water. Poli jumped into the air and was just about to strike but it seems Misty knew what I was going to do. "Golduck, use Zen Headbutt to push Poli away!" Golduck's head glew pink and then he headbutted Poli away from him, sending him back onto the white disk on the water's surface, and Golduck landing in the water. "What do ya say Jaden? One more move to see which one of these pokemon is stronger?" I nod my head

"Sure, I don't see why not. You've probably already noticed that Poli is low on health, and your Golduck is defintely running out of juice. Lets end this here." She smiled with childish glee. "Poli, power up your Ice Punch with as much energy as you can muster, okay?" Poli looked at me with determination, its left fist already incased in ice, now glowing a bright blue, and the ice seeming to increase, and the weight of the arm increasing.

"Golduck, Aquajet!" Misty shouted, pointing towards Jaden. A sparkle in her eye. Golduck burst from the water and came rushing towards Poli, the water surrounding Golduck more dense than normal, Poli placed his body in a way that he can swing his left side forward with all his strength at the last moment.

I should probably explain who I am and how I got to this moment, where I got into a heated battle with the Gym Leader Misty.

My name is Jaden Torch, and my pokemon journey started just under nine months ago.

~ **Just Under 9 Months Ago** ~

In my home region of Kanto, on your last week of school, you have to take seven exams, physical, theory, battle strategy, battle practical, history and indepth knowledge. The top three students of the exams are then able to receive a pokemon from Professor Oak as their starter pokemon, and then receive a Pokedex, making you one of his aprentice's. I came fifth. Meaning that I have to go to my local pokemon centre to receive a Capture Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

A Capture Pokemon is a pokemon that is a low enough level to help you capture your first/starter pokemon. It comes in a customised pokeball that registers the trainer obtaining a pokemon and gets transferred back to the Pokemon Centre it came from just like a pokeball would if you already had six pokemon on you. I got to the pokemon centre at around half past ten, in the morning. I had to run all the way from my house using my dad's old running shoes in order to get there before eleven o'clock (Otherwise I'd have to wait until the tomorrow).

As I walk up to the doors to the Pokemon Centre with the slightly orange roof (they used to be red, but after weathering and the whole Lord Quest the other year the roof just turned orange, the League don't see it as a big enough problem to deal with) I saw two people I recognise from my class exiting the pokemon centre. "Hey George, Joey. What Capture Pokemon did you guys get?" They look up from their pokeballs to me, and smile in recognistion.

"Oh hey Jaden, so you didn't make it into the golden three? That's a shame, I betted Tyler that you would. And I've got myself a Butterfree to help me catch my starter pokemon. I plan on heading towards the meadow, I don't want anything rare or anything. I just want to start out on my pokemon journey, I'd be happy with a Pidgey or Rattata." Joey said, then we both looked to George.

"Well, I've only got a Ponyta to help me catch my starter pokemon. I plan on catching something sturdy and hard to beat, like a rock type, I hopefully catch a Geodude or an Onix, all my family are Hickers, so they could help me find the best spots for finding pokemon. See you later guys!" And George ran off towards the tunnels. Joey said good luck to me and ran off in the direction of the meadows.

"So I guess it's my turn now..." I sigh to myself, I honestly would have rather have gotten a Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle from Professor Oak, and a Pokedex so that I could show the world that someone from my family can achieve greatness. I walk through the doors and I'm immidiately greeted by Nurse Joy's Chansey, her arms in the air, she then turned towards the counter, where Nurse Joy was fiddling with some paper work, she looked up and smiled at me "Oh! its you Jaden, well come on over, and we can get things sorted for you to receive your Capture Pokemon." I nod my head and walk over to the desk "Do you have your Student Identification?" I nod my head and pass her the card with my picture and other relevant data. She inspects it, smiles to herself and plugs it into a card slot machine. "Okay Jaden, which league do you wish to enter? Kanto, Jhoto, Hoen, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos?" I had already thought about if I wanted to visit another region first or not and I had decided "Kanto, please." She nodded Nurse Joy clicked some buttons, a whirring sound behind her could be heard, she passed me some documents to sign, detailing that I do understand the risks and whatnot about being a pokemon trainer. If I was one of the top three, this stuff would've been sent to my house. Anyway, she comes back to me with two things.

My Pokemon Trainer ID, a Scancase (a rudimentary Pokedex) and then she asked me to follow her into a room, and once I entered I was amazed. Everywhere in the room had a pokeball on it, there were, of course around twenty pokeballs missing, but that's fine because it means that I also have twenty or more rivals. "You may choose one pokeball. That pokemon will acomany you on the first stretch of your pokemon journeym and will help you obtain your starter pokemon for your journey. Go ahead Jaden." So I stepped forward, and closed my eyes, and spun around the middle of the room. I stopped then started walking forward.

As I walked forward I could feel something warm and tingling coming from something in front of me, so I outstretched my hand and I felt a pokeball, but it was a cold and chilling pokeball, as if the pokemon inside was cold and empty. I moved my hand more towards the warm tingling sensation, until my hand landed on the warm pokeball. It felt as though the pokemon inside had been waiting for me and would feel cold and alone like some of the other pokemon in the room. I picked up the pokeball and walked towards Nurse Joy. "This is going to be my Capture Pokemon." She looked at me with confusion.

"Wouldn't you like to see what pokemon is inside?" I shook my head "Are you sure this is your Capture Pokemon?" I nod my head "Okay, then all you have to do is send it out of its pokeball and scan the pokemon with your Scancase." I nodded and threw the pokeball into the air.

"Come on out!" and out of the pokeball came a rather tiny Raichu. I leaned down to the light orange mouse pokemon and began scratching the backs of its ears.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy spoke to herself, I looked up to her with a questioning expression. "I'm sorry Jaden, I was just taken back by surprise, thats all. Y'see, this Raichu has had a rather unfortunate life... This Raichu was caught as a Pikachu in Viridian Forrest just under 30 years ago, it was captured to be apart of the lightning force squadron in the Kanto Army, because at the time we were at war, as you would know from your history classes. As a Pikachu it had speed higher than average but it was also low in terms of defense ability and attack, so it was chosen to be apart of the select Pikachu to receive a thunderstone and evolve into Raichu. As a Raichu, its attack power was still under the average level, and because it was evolved into a Raichu so early in its level stage, it couldn't learn any of the moves that a Pikachu would, and it also meant that it leveled up slower than average. One day in a battle, something happened with the enemies steel pokemon, rendering all of the pokemon within the Lightning Force Squadron, either deceased or highly injured, this Raichu managed to survive with next to no injury... with the exception that it could no longer use electric type attacks. After the war was over, and the pokemon used in the war had to go somewhere, this Raichu couldn't be released into the wild because it could no longer provide for itself, it could not go to Lt. Surge, or any of the other Lightning Force Squadron soldiers because it was too weak. In the end it was given to me to use as I please, and when the rule came out about Capture Pokemon, I placed Raichu into the specialised pokeball and let him wait for a trainer to come along and pick him to help start their journey. But it seems that the second I tell the new trainers that this Raichu cannot use electrical attacks, they return him and choose another pokemon." Nurse Joy told me, wiping away a small tear in the corner of her eye.

I looked towards Raichu, and saw how upset it looked, but I wasn't a shallow person. I'm honestly just happy to be receiving a pokemon in the first place. "Nurse Joy, I would like to have Raichu be the pokemon to help me start my Pokemon Journey." She nodded her head. I scanned Raichu with my Scancase, and then I left the pokemon centre, and headed straight towards Viridian Forrest.

End of Chapter One.

Please R&R

 **AN: I should probably tell you that this story with Jaden, will tie in to my other Pokemon Story "The End of The Masters" and I will hopefully be able to answer some of your questions with this story.**


	2. Hole in One!

**A Beginners Journey**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories about it :3**

 **Chapter Two: Hole in One!**

I had been on my pokemon journey for just over two weeks now. In that time, I have not obtained my starter pokemon. I spent the first few days travelling around Viridian Forrest, but unfortunately found nothing. Then I made my way to Viridian Meadow where I undecisively got lost. In the two weeks I had decided to use Raichu as not just my Capture Pokemon, but my temporary partner. So using the Scancase, I was able to find out that Raichu's moveset was Thunderbolt, Electroball, Thunderwave and Irontail, but since he couldn't use any of his electric type attacks, he only had Irontail to work with. I remembered that Nurse Joy said that Raichu had an above average speed stat, so using that to my advantage, I thought Raichu how to use Agility, hoping to use it as a defense mechanism in battles.

I would, technically be lying if I told you that we hadn't come across any pokemon that would be a lie, in our world their are pokemon at every corner. In Viridian Forrest we had come across a handfull of Caterpie, Pidgey, Rattata, Weedle and Metapod, but I didn't really see them as pokemon worthy enough to be my starter pokemon.

Raichu and I had been in a few battles and so far had won all of them. We met up with Joey later and he told us that he had joined a group called the Youngsters, meaning that he was now called Youngster Joey. In Viridian Meadows, where I am currently lost, we had stumbled upon a few Pidgey and Pidgeotto, a trainer would pop up every now and then, but the encounters seemed to become less and less each day.

The thought that all of the pokemon trainers from my year have already obtained their starter pokemon and had begun their pokemon journey had come to me, and I had accepted it, but I wanted a pokemon I could be proud to say was my starter pokemon.

"Hey! Hey you!" I heard some shouting behind me, so turning around I saw a trainer wearing a green hat, blue coat and red shorts running towards me. "Hey!" I shout back, letting him know I've noticed him. It takes a few moments but he eventually catches up to me. "Hey... I'm... Kinda lost... Can you *Pant* help me find my way?" The guy asks. I look around for a second, and then back to him "Well to be honest with ya, I've been lost for a few days too, you're the first encounter with a person I've had in about three days." Once I say this the guy seemed to be beat, and he just drops to the floor, without even caring if he landed on a patch of dandelions. "Dammit!" He shouts "I've been lost for quiet awhile now. I came here with my Capture Pokemon, hoping to obtain my starter, about a week ago I found my starter, and the second the pokeball clicked, my Capture Pokemon returned to its pokeball immidiatley and then it zapped away.

So I had my starter pokemon but I then had no way of getting out of here... Great." He then pulled a container from his bag and started swigging at some water.

I look around again, then back to the guy. "Look... err..." He looks up to me "Larry" I nod "Right, Larry, where abouts did you get water? I've been searching for some but I can't find any..." He begins to stand up, and points in the general direction he had just came from. "About an hours walk that way, you'll find a small body of water, just refill their. Hey, you have a pokemon, right?" I nod "Well I haven't tested my starter yet... Mind having a pokemon battle with me?" I reply with a sure, and we both gain some space between ourselves, a pokeball in each of our hands.

"Go Raichu!" I shout, and out came my Capture Pokemon, his eyes widened in shock, but his mouth said awe, and he threw out his pokeball, and out came a Tangela.

"Hey! You never told me your name!" Larry shouts to me. I smirk and reply "The names Jaden. Now let's battle! Raichu, start this battle off with Iron tail!" Raichu's tail becomes a shiny silver and he jumps into the air, its tail now a metal blade.

"Tangela, stop the attack in its tracks using Vine Whip!" Tangela nodded its head and used Vine Whip to defend itself against my Raichu's Irontail, Raichu eventually jumped backwards onto the ground and then began running towards the Tangela, ready to attempt at Irontail again. "Tangela, use constrict!" Tangela's arms then stretched to and wrapped themselves around Raichu, its tail returning to its original orange hue, and its face wincing.

"Raichu use your tail to escape!" Raichu nodded and jumped backwards in the air, now facing Tangela, with one knee on the ground, its face showing rage. "Tangela use Vine Whip!" Tangela then began using its vines to whip at Raichu, but it was managing to doge each attack "Raichu, use agility to get behind Tangela and then use Irontail!" Raichu nodded, its cheeks glowing a soft yellow, then out of sight, Raichu vanished, and reappeared behind Tangela, and delivered the final move onto its head, smashing it into the ground, its eyes become swirls. It fainted.

Larry look defeated but smiled nonetheless, returned Tangela to its pokeball and walked over to me to shake my hand. "That was a great battle Jaden, do you know what type of trainer you want to be?" He asked "Of course, I'm going to challge the Gyms and take on the league." Larry smiled to me "Well then, looks like we have no choice. Jaden, we're rivals, so you better make sure you know what you're doing. I won't go easy on you, and neither will Kanto. Do your best, I hope to see you again before we make stop at the league." He laughed and looked around, and began walking in the opposite direction from where he came from, and I went to way he did come from. I thanked Raichu, scratching behind his ear and returned him to his pokeball and made my way.

It took me around half an hour to get there, but I eventually found the body of water, and I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. There were Butterfree and Yanma drinking by the lake. Although they're nice pokemon, I don't think that they're what I'm looking for in a starter.

I send Raichu out, and let him drink from the water, I retrive some water containers from my bag and begin to fill them up with water.

At this point, I had spent 13 minutes refilling my stock of water, me and Raichu drinking from it, and washing my face and arms. I was washing my face with a flanel when I felt a tug at the hem of my black shirt from Raichu, I looked to him and he was pointing towards the other side of the lake, where there was a cute, tiny light red Vulpix, sipping from the water, its eyes closed, just enjoying the cool relief the water gave. Raichu looked to me, a sparkle in its eye. Vulpix is to be my starter pokemon.

I stood up slowly and began making my way towards Vulpix but I stopped when I saw a Poliwag swim to the surface of the water and use watergun on Vulpix, getting it all wet, the Vulpix shook its body, getting rid of the water, then looked at Poliwag, trying to stare daggers into it, when it realised it couldn't it shot embers at the water pokemon, that dodged the attack by ducking into the water, Polwag then jumped into the air and looked down at Vulpix and used bubble, Vulpix jumped out of the way and jumped into the air, a stream of gust following her. The Wild Vulpix used Quick Attack. She hit the Poliwag, sending it crashing into the ground, using its tail, the Pliwag got up and stared at Vulpix, Vulpix landed and stared at Poliwag. Poliwag used Bubble, Vulpix used Ember.

Both moves collided, cancelling out the other Poliwag then jumped slightly in the air and began falling towards Vulpix, somehow, it was using body slam. Vulpix span in a cricle and then jumped towards Poliwag, using Quick Attack again. they both collided and landed on the ground, spirals in their eyes. I pull out two pokeballs and throw them towards the two fainted pokemon, they enter the spheres, and they begin to wiggle.

I kneel down to Raichu, we knew this ended our time together. "I'll never forget you Raichu. You're the one who helped me start my journey." I said to Raichu, who began crying and jumped into my chest, hugging me close, repeating its name over and over again. I didn't want to see him go either.

I clutched Raichu and stood up "When the pokeballs tick, it means that our time together will be over, but it doesn't mean we wont see eachother again. You're more stronger than you could ever imagine, you just need to let yourself believe in your own power. I'll come and visit you at the pokemon centre whenever I can, I want you to always know that I haven't forgotten you."

Now... we were both crying.

 _*Tick!*_

 _*Tick!*_

The sound I both longed for and dreaded. I was now a pokemon trainer, my starter pokemon? Poliwag and Vulpix, both my starter. Now

Raichu was to return to Nurse Joy back in Viridian.

I pulled Raichu's pokeball from my jackets pocket, which was making a whirring sound, meaning that in a few second Raichu would be gone. I looked to Raichu "May I return you to your pokeball one last time?" Raichu, looking at me with tear filled eyes nodded. I threw the pokeball into the air, and shouted for Raichu to return, Raichu leapt into the air, did a summersult... then its tail gained a metal coat, he swung his tail down, and compltely smashed the pokeball into pieces, just as the red beam of light was going to hit him.

Raichu then landed back onto the ground with a smile on his face. "RAI!" He shouted, using his tail to point at my pocket, I pulled out my Scancase, he used his tail to press a few buttons. The one to scan him, and the one to show his data.

It said that Raichu was a wild pokemon. It no longer labelled him as a League pokemon. I now understood what he wanted. I pulled out a spare pokeball from my pocket and held it out in front of me, Raichu jumped and hit the button of the pokeball with his fist, then entered the ball in a beam of light.

*Tick!*

I then picked up the other two pokeballs on the ground, and returned them to my pockets, taking one final sip of water I look around and see something hiding behind one of the branches, it was a sign, with an arrow pointing to the left of me.

"Pewter City 4.6Miles" I smiled, I knew that both Viridian City and Pewter had a gym, but I wanted to leave Viridian City alone for a

little while. I know the Gym Leader, and I want to face him with everything I've got. To Pewter City I go!

 **The End of Chapter Two.**

 **R &R**


	3. One Metal, Two Rock!

Chapter Three: One Metal, Two Rock!

It had been two days since I captured my starer Pokemon, and officially added Raichu to my roster of pokemon. Meaning that I now had three pokemon in my party. Raichu, Vulpix and Poliwag. Believe it or not but I had actually added another pokemon to my party in those two days.

I studied hard for the exams all the tests we had at school, but I also read the magazines that were printed each month, and Gym Leader Brock, was someone I could admire. His mother died, and his father walked out on his family, meaning that he had to look after all of his brothers and sisters, whilst also taking care of his families Gym, the examination process may have taken awhile, but he was eventually seen fit to take over as Gym leader when his father dissapeared. Then a year and a half after Brock was Gym Leader, his father returned, due to Gym Leader Misty and some other trainer. Brock then went out on a journey with them. Brock's occupation went from Gym Leader, to Companion, to Pokemon Breeder, to then be a Doctor, and then he returned to being a Gym Leader again, turning half of his Gym into a hospital, he's also become quite the powerful Gym Leader as well, having the ability to use a range of different pokemon types, but Rock is his strongest type.

So to try and conbat the rock typing, I caught myself the fighting type pokemon, Mankey. But their could of course be the slim possibilty that Brock is taking care of a pokemon or is out of town, and I'd have to battle either his mother or his younger brother Forest, who went out on his pokemon journey, gained eight badges within the Kanto Region, participated in the Kanto League, and came second place. In which case, I was going to be in for a challenge.

I am currently in the Pokemon Centre in Pewter City. All of my pokemon out of their pokeballs so that I can feed them and let them drink before our battle at the Gym.

"Hey, did you hear?" "No, what?" "That someone with seven badges has challenged Brock." "Brock's back?" "Yeah, he got back last night, some guy came to Pewter around a week ago, but since Brock's been out for a while, he had to wait. He's been taking out all of the trainers claiming to be able to take Brock down. They were all six on six battles, and this guy only used one of his pokemon.

"Really? Who is this guy?!" "No one knows!" "Should we go check this guy out at the Gym?" "Why do you think I told you?!" The kids behind me left the Pokemon Centre, I looked towards my pokemon. Poliwag, Vulpix, Raichu and Mankey, they all seemed to be refreshed. "Do you guys mind returning to your pokeballs? I want to check out this Gym battle, then when its over we can battle Brock ourselves. Okay?" They all nodded, Mankey just grunted at me, so I returned them all and made my way to the gym.

~Inside The Gym~

"The Battle between Gym Leader Brock, and the Challenger, Trey from Celadon City, is about to commence. This will be a Three on Three Pokemon Battle. Only the challenger will be able to substitute. There is no time limit." The Referee stated. "So, you say this will be your eighth Gym badge?" Trey nodded "Since that's the case... I'll let you choose which typing I use." Trey smirked.

"Gym Leader Brock. I wish to battle you in your element. I want you to use your Rock and Ground Type Pokemon." Brock nodded his head, one of his Gym Trainers came up to him holding a tray with three pokeballs inside. "I have my pokemon, let us begin."

"Let the battle... BEGIN!" Shouted the referee.

"Go, Golem!" Brock sent out his first pokemon, even from where I was standing, I could see that Brock was prepared to defeat any and all oponents with his Rock types.

"I have waited a long time for this battle, GO, LUCARIO!" Trey shouted, sending out his first pokemon, a rather tall, and muscled looking Lucario, that had an amored styled neck brace on, with a shiny jem in the middle.

"Golem, use Rollout!" Brock's Golem curled up into a ball and began rolling towards Lucario, when Golem was just about to hit Lucario, the blue dog pokemon thursted its arm forward and sent Golem into the air using aura sphere. Then clapped its hands together and slowly moved them away from the other. It was about to use Bone Rush. "Golem, when Lucario gets close, use self destruct!" Golem continued to spin in a ball, once Lucario was close and about to hit Golem using the bright blue bone shaped weapon, Golem uncurled itself from being a ball and its entire body glew white, I felt a movement from my jacket, and all of my pokemon were standing on the barricade. Mankey's eyes were wide in amazement.

BOOM!

Golem exploded, its fainted body landing on the ground with a thump, Lucario's body smashing into the ground. A cloud of dust had formed. Brock looked into the dust, he knew the consequence of using Self Destruct, but he felt that he needed to use it on this challenger, to try and even out the playing field, and to get his fighting type pokemon out of the match.

A grunt could be heard, and white line could be seen, it moves and the entire dust cloud faded out of the way, to reveal a standing Lucario, with a few battle marks on it, and Golem's body on the ground, spiral eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario!" Some members of the gathered audience gasped, some of them cheered for Trey. I just continued to watch the battle. My Pokemon getting fired just by watching it. "That is one impressive Lucario you've got there Trey, I can tell that you've raised it well, I hope to see the power of the bond you two share. Golem, return. I choose you, go Sudowoodo!" and out came Brock's second pokemon, his Sudowoodo, which is famous for being one of Brock's strongest Rock type pokemon, which he raised from an egg into a Bonsly into the Sudowoodo that helps out with the care of the injured pokemon and also with training new nurses.

"I'm glad that I get to see your Sudowoodo again. The last time I saw this pokemon I was travelling along a road on a mountain back when Lucario was still only a Riolu back in the Sinnoh Region. Some boulders were falling down the cliff, I could see them above me, but then I saw your Sudowoodo climb the rocks then use Double Edge downwards to completely smash them apart, I thought the skill and power of your pokemon was inspiring that I decided that I had to battle you. You seemed to be following some trainer known as Ash, and so wherever he went, I followed, hoping you to be there too. When it came to the Sinnoh League, I saw how your friend was defeated by my older cousin Tobias. I saw you, but you all dissapeared... but then a Nurse Joy told me who you were, and so I came here. To kanto.

Gym Leader Brock. Here is where the true battle begins! Lucario Power-up Punch!" Lucario nodded and rushed towards Sudowoodo, its fist a bright white colour.

"Sudowoodo, use Hammer Arm!" Sudowoodo saluted itself then ran towards Lucario, the two pokemon getting closer, and the tension in the Gym increasing by the second. The two collided sending the other pokemon further away, both now kneeling, the damge they had taken being too much. "Sudowoodo, use counter!" Suddowoodo nodded and stood up, and rushed towards Lucario, its entire body enwrapped in the white light. Lucario moved his arm back, then thrusted forward, sending two blue orbs from his palms. Both impacted at the same time.

From where me and my pokemon were standing, we couldn't see what was happening down there. Makey leaned forward on the barricade, as did Raichu. "Sudowoodo is unable to battle. The winner is Lucario!" Brock sighed and returned Sodowoodo to its pokeball, and told him how he had done a good job out there. Trey looked rather pleased with himself, but Lucario seemed to be getting exhausted now.

"Thank you Trey for giving me a good battle, I think that you will go far, now please, show me what you've got. Go Swampert!" and out of Brock's pokeball came the final evolved form of the Hoen Starter pokemon Mudkip. Swampert, which had a gauntlet with a shiny gem in the middle, just like Lucario's.

"The final stretch, now, Beyond evolution, Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Trey shouted as he touched a sphere that connects his cloak by his neck. And tendrils stretched out from both spheres connecting them, and Lucario became incased with bright energy, to which dissapeared to reveal what looked like an evolved form of Lucario. "This Brock, is how I plan on defeating you, with my Mega Lucario!" Brock nodded his head and touched the end of his skephiscope. "Swampert, MEGA EVOLVE!" Just like with Lucario and Trey, light tendrils came from the stones and connected Swampert and Brock, and then when the bright light was blasted away, a Swampert with huge arms and a huge body was left in its place. "And I'll happily face you at your true full strength with my Mega Swampert!"

At this point, all four of my pokemon were getting into the fight, really enjoying the feeling that watching Brock gave them, this battle also inspired me, I wish to be strong enough one day to use... Mega Evolution...

After an extremely tough battle. Both Pokemon ended up finishing things using one move, Swampert used Giga Impact, and Lucario used High Jump Kick. Both pokemon smashed into the ground, both losing the additional features and body modifications that came with Mega Evolution.

"Both Swampert and Lucario are unable to battle. Trey still has two pokemon remaining, whilst the Gym Leader Brock has none. The winner is Trey!" The crowed cheered, Brock returned his Swampert to its pokeball, and placed all three back onto the tray that one of the Gym Trainers bought over for them to be healed. Brock then walked over to Trey and gave him his eighth Kanto Gym badge.

"You've earned this." He took the Gym Badge and bowed to Brock, him and his Lucario then left the Gym, as did most of the audience. "Okay guys, its our turn to battle him, okay?" They all nodded to me, Mankey just jumped in joy. So I ran down the stairs and entered the battle field. I saw Brock was beginning to walk away "Hey! Brock! I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" I shouted, he turned around and faced me. "What's your name, Challenger?" I tell him my name "Well, Jaden from Viridian, how many badges do you have?" I reply that I have none, he mumbles to himself. "Very well, I accept your challenge. Referee, do you mind?"

"No, of course not Brock, I'm ready to referee your matches any time, infact I've kind of missed watching you battle." Brock nods and turns around "Phillip, can you bring me my 1st badge pokemon?" The next thing that happens is the Gym Trainer from before comes with a tray with only two pokeballs on. "Okay, Jaden, are you okay with a two on two?" I nod my head and get into position.

"The Gym battle between the Gym Leader and the Challenger Jaden from Viridian City is about to commence. It will be a two on two battle with no time limit. Ready?" We both nod. "Let the battle... BEGIN!"

Brock immediately throws out a pokeball "Go Geodude!" And out came the floating boulder with a face and arms. I send out my first pokemon "Go, Poli!" And out came my poliwag "Let's start things off with Water Gun!" Poli then shot a stream of water towards Geodude. Sending it backwards. "That Poliwag of yours is strong for something so small, how long ago did you obtain it?" Brock asked, I replied that I obtained it as my starter only two days ago, he looked upset and commanded Geodude to use rock throw, covering the field, then made it use Rollout, meaning that instead of going in a straight line, it would now go all over the place, and now I couldn't stop it in its tracks using water gun, so instead I commanded Poli to use Bubblebeam and water gun consecutively.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, it is a draw. The next battle will be the decider!" The referee announced as I returned Poli to his pokeball, as did Brock his Geodude. "It's a strong pokemon you have there, unfortunately, it wasn't experienced enough to take out Geodude without taking itself out with it. Go, Onix!" and out came the boulder snake pokemon that he had, this may not be the infamous Onix that he was known to have, everyone knew that it under his brothers control it had evolved into a Steelix.

It took me a second to really think about what pokemon to use, because I couldn't send out Vulpix because all she knew was fire and normal attacks. I could potentially send out Raichu and rely on its Irontail and Agility... or I could send out Mankey and hope being a lower level than all my pokemon won't effect it too much in battle... I'm going to risk it.

"I choose you, Mankey!" And out of his pokeball came out my Mankey, which according to data from my Scancase, is smaller and less defensive than the average Mankey. "Mankey use Low Kick!" Mankey charged towards Onix. "Onix, use bind." Onix wrapped its tail around Mankey, being hit by Low Kick, but barely feeling the damage from the attack. "Mankey, use Low Kick one more time!" Mankey hit Onix again, this time managing to hit it in its face "Onix, use rock throw!" Onix then jumped into the air and smashed its tail into the ground, still holding Mankey, rocks then came into the air, and Onix threw Mankey at one of the boulders in the air, it landing on the ground with Spirals in its eyes.

"Mankey is unable to battle. The winner is the Gym Leader Brock!" I looked to the ground as I returned Mankey, and fell to my knees. I thought I was ready for this battle. I heard footsteps coming closer to me "Hey, Jaden. The reason you lost isn't because your not strong enough. It's because you don't have enough experience yet. Go and get your experience, and return to me and have a re-match. That's when you'll truly be able to defeat my pokemon." Brock told me. I looked up at smiled.

I think I'm going to train, and head towards Pallet Town.

End of Chapter Three.

To Be Continued...


End file.
